Sing For You
by beobleteas
Summary: [#3: Lost in Love [Oh Sehun-Lu Han/Luhan's Side[YAOI] With my old guitar, i'll take all the confessions I couldn't say. All the things I swallowed inside and tell you right now as if I made it into a song. Just listen, I'll sing for you / SongFic Series [Kaisoo/ChanBaek/HunHan]
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Girl

**HELLO, THIS IS HUNHANEST! Cuma mau ngasih tau kalian kalau tidak semua fanfic di sini itu GS, setiap couple/series akan berbeda beda. Dan karena ini fanfic EXO Ot12, jadi setiap chapter akan ada couple yang berbeda. Terima kasih banyak **

* * *

Sweet Girl

Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo

T

Romance, Family

[!] Gender Switch

* * *

Kai's

* * *

 _When I first saw you_

 _That first feeling was enough for me, ok_

 _I don't really know you yet_

 _But it feels like we're gonna become lovers_

* * *

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Semuanya terasa berat. Badannya, kepalanya, tekanannya apalagi, tanggung jawabnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa pekerjaannya kian bertambah dengan cepat, mengikatnya hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu beristirahat padahal sekarang sudah Bulan Desember, natal tinggal menghitung hari.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Jongin mendongakan kepalanya.

Hatinya merasa tenang kembali.

Senyuman perempuan di depannya ini begitu membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih ringan. Ditambah lagi dengan segelas teh hangat yang baru saja perempuan itu berikan kepadanya.

"Seperti biasanya. Tentu saja kau tau maksudku kan, sayang?"

Senyum perempuan itu sedikit luntur.

"Kuharap kau mengerti, Kyung. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerjakannya hingga tuntas sebelum natal tiba. Aku janji"

Tangan Jongin bergerak membelai rambut istrinya itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu. Ini bukan tentang aku saja, tetapi kita semua."

 _Kita semua._

"Appa!"

Seketika suara tapak kaki terdegar dengan cepat dan tergesa gesa. Tiba tiba sumber suara itu sudah melompat saja ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"Appa, apakah kita sudah bisa bermain bersama dari pagi sampai malam?" mata Yoo yang besar begitu terlihat berbinar penuh harap.

Sejujurnya Jongin benar benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini, rasanya ia ingin membuang semua berkas dan email bodoh yang ia terima demi pemilik mata bersinar ini dan juga seseorang yang baru saja duduk di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

" _Not yet, baby._ Tinggal sebentar lagi dan kita akan bisa bermain sampai malam bersama dengan kakakmu dan juga eomma!"

"Benarkah?" Yoo semakin mendekatkan badannya ayahnya. Mulut kecilnya sedikit terbuka.

"Tentu saja"

"Yey!" Yoo dan Taeoh sama sama berteriak kegirangan sebab sebentar lagi appa mereka akan bisa menemani mereka untuk bermain seharian.

Dalam hati Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Membohongi anaknya sendiri benar benar bukan gayanya. Tentu saja ia tidak memiliki niatan buruk itu tetapi bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau kapan semua tugasnya akan berakhir.

* * *

 _Sweet girl, you're filled with a sweet scent_

 _I'll be a bee and fly over to you_

 _You and I you and I love you_

 _You and I love you girl_

* * *

"Apakah kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin kepada kedua anaknya. Baik Yoo maupun Taeoh sama sama mengangguk.

"appa sudah makan? Aku akan meminta eomma untuk menyiapkan" Taeoh memutar tubuhnya kearah eommanya. Kyungsoo berdecih lalu menatap Jongin yang sedang menggeleng.

Istrinya itu menghela napas lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyiapkan makan. Semua makanan sudah dingin, pemanas ruangan tentu saja tidak dapat mencegahnya.

"Jongin-ah"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku memanaskan makanan dulu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan"

Perempuan itu akhirnya mengangkat salah satu piring dan membawanya kembali ke dapur untuk memasukannya ke microwave.

Keheningan tercipta begitu saja. Tiba tiba kedua anaknya berlari menuju kamar mereka untuk bermain bersama dan meninggalkan ayah mereka.

Lalu Jongin berjalan kearah meja makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Ia memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo adalah kesempurnaan. Wajahnya begitu ceria meskipun kepribadiannya tidak se-cerah wajahnya. Kyungsoo cukup pendiam di depan orang banyak, menjadikan dirinya lebih misterius dibandingkan perempuan perempuan lain yang juga membuat Jongin tertarik.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kepadanya dan berujung kepada rumah tangga kecil ini.

Ia merasa bersalah. Kyungsoonya yang dulu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis oleh waktu meskipun cinta Jongin untuknya tetaplah sama.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang lebih pekerja keras. Mungkin kedua hasil buah cinta mereka juga ikut andil dalam membuat Kyungsoonya menjadi seperti ini. Dan juga siapa yang bilang membuat rumah tangga merupakan perkara yang mudah? Mereka telah merasakannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama"

Kyungsoo meletakan piring di depan Jongin lalu duduk di hadapannya.

* * *

 _Your heavenly eyes_

 _Your figure has gotten me drunk_

 _I'm gonna go right now to your side_

 _I wanna fly, i'm a yellow butterfly_

 _The sunlight reflecting in your eyes drives me even crazier_

 _Oh u gotta deep eyes girl_

 _You are such an innocent girl_

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Hm?"

"A-apa kau pernah menyesal menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, Jongin tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi istrinya.

"ya, aku pernah"

Jongin merasa jantungnya baru saja tertembak. Ia benar benar mengubah Kyungsoonya hingga perempuan itu pernah menyesal.

"Tentu saja kau ingat masalah kita di tahun pertama. Ketika aku susah payah mengandung Taeoh dan kau dengan mudahnya mencuri perhatian rekan kerjamu di kantor"

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"atau apalah itu. Aku merasa kau hanya mempermainkan aku. Setelah menikahiku dan mengambil hal paling berharga yang kupunya pada saat itu, membuatku harus menahan beban di perutku dan kau dengan mudahnya bermain main begitu saja. Kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa apa yang ada di dalam perutku adalah seorang anak yang sudah aku impikan sejak kau melamarku, aku sudah tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Tetapi aku berusaha untuk menerimamu kembali, menganggap apa yang kau lakukan adalah teguran jika aku belum begitu baik sebagai seorang istri jadi aku menginteropeksi diriku sendiri dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kekesalanku kepadamu itu. Dan buktinya kita bisa melewatinyakan? Bersama sama. Aku benar benar bersyukur dengan itu.

"Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari bahwa ini semua sudah takdirnya. Kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dan aku yang begitu mudah mengiyakan ajakanmu untuk menikah. Semua hal yang aku sesali itu bukanlah apa apa selama kita melewatinya bersama sama. Ya, kita akan terus bersama. Maukah kau berjanji untuk itu? Bukan hanya untukku, tetapu untuk kita. Taeoh dan Yoo juga."

Kyungsoo menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Jongin. Ia masih terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan istri sebaik ini? Seseorang yang bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka padahal mereka sama sama tau bahwa rintangan buruk itu tidak hanya datang sekali, sudah berkali kali dan sebagian besar Jongin akui bahwa itu merupakan kesalahannya.

"Hei, yeobo. Jongin-ah! K-kau tidak mau ya?"

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengaitkan kelingnya dengan kelingking Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa permisi, Jongin menyambar bibir Kyungsoo. Bukan ciuman liar yang biasa mereka lakukan di hampir setiap malam, hanya ciuman lembut yang tulus dari seorang suami sekaligus ayah bernama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo ikut menutup matanya. Mengembalikan ciuman Jongin tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Hingga mereka berdua sama sama kehilangan pasokan oksigen, akhirnya mereka melepaskannya.

"Yaksok"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Jongin, salah satu hal favorit Kyungsoo.

Suaminya melepas pelukannya lalu memberinya ciuman singkat di kening dan mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" tepat di telinganya yang membuatnya sedikit merona. Bahkan di tahun pernikahannya yang sudah hampir 6 tahun, Kyungsoo masih mudah merona hanya karena perlakukan lembut Jongin.

"aku benar benar tidak menyesal sudah menikahimu dan menjadikan kau sebagai ibu dari anak anakku"

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin baru menyantap makanannya yang sudah hampir dingin kembali ditemani oleh istri dan kedua anaknya yang memegang robot di kedua tangan mereka.

* * *

 _Even when you don't make it obvious_

 _I know that's why I like you_

 _I'll wait for you right here_

 _My heart is wanting you right now_

 _Come to me more sweetly, please I need your love_

-ooo-

Long time no see, guys!

So, setelah hiatus gatau berapa lama, gue nyoba buat pindah haluan (?) nulis beginian. Songfic? Niatnya buat kumpulan cerita kayak gini dan dimulai dari KaiSoo, Jongin's Side. Buat cerita selanjutnya gak harus GS kok, bakal gue campur. Dan kalau gak tau siapa itu "yoo", bisa cari di google "Im Yoo, Shoo ex-SES Baby", liat anaknya yang cowok. Nah itu matanya ngingetin gue sama Kyungsoo jadinya begitulah heheh. Jadinya, lanjut tidak?

Mind to review? Thanks

P.S: Well, Happy mothers day!

151222 / xo, hunhanest


	2. Chapter 2: Ooh Ahh!

Ooh Ahh!

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

T (15+?)

Romance, Semi-NC (?)

* * *

Bae's

* * *

 _People just can't leave me alone_

 _Not for a single moment_

 _I'm so pretty_

 _I make everyone so smitten_

* * *

Cuaca siang ini lebih panas dari biasanya, sekitar 32 derajat celcius. Setiap gerai es krim dipenuhi oleh segerombolan manusia yang ingin mencari kesejukan untuk tenggorokan dan sekedar mencari ruangan tetutup dengan pendingin di dalamnya.

Ini dia waktu yang paling Baekhyun tidak suka, dimana musim panas sudah mulai muncul dan libur tinggal menghitung hari. Meski tersisa 4 hari, ia tidak rela untuk menghabiskan sorenya berpanas panasan dibawah halte bersama seragam sialan ini.

"astaga, kenapa bus nya lama sekali" gerutunya sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri.

Hal yang Baekhyun tidak sukai lainnya adalah proses menuju pulang kerumah, seperti kali ini misalnya. Bus datang lebih lama dari biasanya dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menunggu. Seakan akan semua sebutan yang menunjukan betapa terkenalnya ia di sekolah hanyalah sia sia, sebutan itu tidak mengantarkannya untuk memenangkan lotre mobil Chevrolet keluaran terbaru.

* * *

 _No matter which way I go_

 _The floors are all red_

 _Like walking down the red carpet_

 _Everyone is staring at me_

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun sunbaenim"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya untuk mengingat perempuan di depannya. Benar bahwa dia menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya tetapi ia tidak penah tau jika perempuan ini pernah muncul di hadapannya atau tidak.

"Kalau sunbaenim tidak ingat, aku adalah hoobae yang waktu itu menabrak sunbaenim kemarin lusa"

Bingo, Baekhyun langsung mengingatnya.

"Oh ya, aku mengingatmu. Tentu saja, sudah kumaafkan" ia mengulum sebuah senyum kecil

"Terima kasih, sunbae! Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau menerima ini? Aku baru membelinya, plastiknya masih tersegel sempurna"

Perempuan itu menyodorkan seplastik es krim rasa stroberi yang Baekhyun sukai. Demi langit dan bumi, mana mungkin ia mau menolaknya.

"Ah aku tidak merasa dirugikan juga kok, tidak apa apa" tetapi gengsi tetaplah yang utama.

"Tidak apa, sunbaenim. Aku benar benar menyesal"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa"

Ia mengambil plastik itu dari tangan adik kelasnya. Kalau begitu, Baekhyun rela ditabrak seperti kemarin lusa demi mendapatkan es krim seperti ini tiap hari tanpa harus membayar dan mengantri.

"Sunmi-ya!" Suara berat laki laki langsung membuat perhatian Baekhyun dan adik kelasnya teralih. Senyuman adik kelasnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku duluan, sunbaenim. Terima kasih banyak!"

Setelah membungkuk sopan, perempuan itu langsung berlari menuju laki laki tadi, menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Satu lagi hal yang Baekhyun tidak sukai, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak memiliki kekasih.

* * *

 _But I want to love somebody_

 _Wanna fall in love Baby_

 _Listen up my boy_

* * *

"SHIBBAL!" pekiknya ketika ia tau bahwa pintu bus sudah menutup. Sejak kapan bus ini datang dan sejak kapan pula nasib buruk menimpanya?

"bagaimana aku bisa pulang sekarang? Mendapatkan es krim sebagai ganti dari menunggu setengah jam. Pintar sekali"

Baekhyun merobek plastik pembungkus es krimnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Setidaknya semua panas ini sedikit berkurang.

TIIN

Ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya dan mencari sumber suara. Disana hanya ada mobil hitam dengan kaca yang terbuka dan ya, laki laki yang tentu saja Baekhyun tau siapa.

"Byun-ah, cepat naik"

 _Great!_

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju mobil itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"kau benar benar malaikat penolongku"

"dengan senang hati, Byun-ah"

Baekhyun berdecak lalu menatap laki laki disebelahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah berapa kali aku katakana kepadamu? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Itu margaku"

"Bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Byunah, terdengar seperti Hyuna. Sama sama seksi dan membangkitkan gairah" Chanyeol memasang wajah mesumnya yang langsung disambut dengan pukulan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku lebih tua darimu. Sopanlah sedikit. Dan apa itu Byunah dan Hyuna? Walaupun aku cantik, tetap saja aku laki laki"

"Pura pura tidak mengerti ya? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Kau tau bahwa—"

"Ya! Ya! Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengerti"

" _Good girl_ "

"PARK CHANYEOL!

* * *

 _I'm waiting for someone for who can make me feel_

 _something like never before_

 _That's who I'm waiting for_

 _I'll wait no matter how long it takes_

 _I just wanna fall in love_

* * *

"Kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?"

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Kalau tidak mau ya silahkan berjalan menuju halte terdekat"

Yang benar saja. Jarak halte terdekat dengan apartment Chanyeol sama seperti jarak rumah Baekhyun dengan minimarket ketiga, sama sama membuat Baekhyun bermandikan peluh juga.

"Ya baiklah. Aku akan menunggu" akhirnya meereka sampai di basement dan segera menuju lift.

Park Chanyeol bukanlah berasal dari keluarga terpandang maupun bangsawan calon penerus perusahaan seperti yang sering Baekhyun lihat di drama. Bukan juga berasal dari keluarga selebritis yang penuh dengan kemewahan. Ia hanyalah anak dari kedua orangtua yang berhasil sukses berkat kerja keras mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol hanyalah sahabat Baekhyun. Ya atau sedikit lebih dari sahabat. Baekhyun tidak tau sebutan apa yang pas untuk statusnya bersama laki laki jangkung yang baru saja menarik tangannya keluar dari lift ini. Intinya, Baekhyun merasakan hal lain diantara mereka.

Seandainya Chanyeol menyukainya dan Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama. Oh, seandainya Baekhyun jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

" _As always,_ lakukan apapun yang kau mau disini selain masuk ke dalam kamarku."

"Ya, aku tau"

Terakhir kali Baekhyun mencoba untuk masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol adalah hari yang sama saat pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa bernapas hanya karena seorang laki laki.

Bukan 'hanya', karena yang Chanyeol lakukan baginya begitu berlebihan.

Sendirian

Beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol meninggalkannya dengan alasan ingin membeli sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Tetapi apa peduli Baekhyun? Yang ia butuhkan hanya sahabatannya itu mau mengantarnya ke rumah.

Laki laki berperawakan kecil itu merogoh kantong celananya, dahinya berkerut sementara ia merogoh kantong lainnya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya ketika baru mengingatnya, ponselnya dipinjam oleh Chanyeol dan dia tidak mengembalikannya.

"kapan dia kembali? Dasar bodoh. Meninggalkan temannya sendirian tanpa hiburan apapun"

Pandangannya teralih ke kamar Chanyeol.

 _Sejak kapan pintunya terbuka?_

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangannya lagi. Enggan menggubris pikirannya yang sibuk bertanya tanya apa isi kamar Chanyeol dan mengapa laki laki itu tidak pernah mengizinkan semua orang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tetapi Baekhyun benar benar bosan dan kamar Chanyeol begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kamar dengan –sepengelihatan Baekhyun- bercat abu abu itu tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang janggal. Dan ya, itu membuat Baekhyun lebih penasaran lagi.

 _Semoga Chanyeol masih lama._

Ia berjalan kearah kamar Chanyeol dengan ragu. Rasanya ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang diam diam mengambil mainan ketika malam sudah larut.

Saat Baekhyun sudah siap mendorong pintu kamar Chanyeol, napasnya tercekat. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya, memasang wajah kaget.

Disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia meletakan kedua kaleng colanya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun? Berusaha menyelusup masuk?"

Laki laki yang lebih pendek melebarkan matanya

"T-tidak. Tadi pintu kamarmu terbuka, jadi aku ingin menutupnya. Itu saja"

 _Bodoh_

Park Chanyeol melangkah kembali dan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan penyelusup kecilnya.

"Tetapi aku tidak melihat tanganmu berada di gagang pintuku, Byun-ah"

"Park Chanyeol, aku serius tidak—"

"Benar benar penasaran?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang ulang. Memang benar ia penasaran tetapi bukan itu yang ia butuhkan. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari situasi ini.

"Apa kau benar benar penasaran, Byun-ah?"

Lelaki jangkung itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dengan wajah jenakanya, Baekhyun malah merasa sedang diinterogasi. Apakah sesalah ini penasaran dengan kamar sahabatnya sendiri?, batin Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku penaran. Kau puas? Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol? Seharusnya aku pulang sendiri saja tadi"

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu" Chanyeol kembali menegakan badannya. "Tetapi bukan sekarang"

Seringaian Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau alterego atau apa sih? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau tidak seperti ini"

"Salahkan saja dirimu sendiri mengapa begitu penasaran dengan privasi seseorang, Byun-ah."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Mungkin memang benar ini salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak penasaran dengan kamar Chanyeol. Seharusnya.

"Karena kau sudah melihat sebagian isi kamarku tadi, jadi lebih baik kau melanjutkannya"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Chanyeol mendorong pintu dibelakang Baekhyun lalu sedikit mendorong laki laki itu untuk masuk.

Kamar ini memang benar bercat abu abu. Di beberapa sisi tembok tertempel poster muse, graffiti bertuliskan skrillex dan sebuah lambang nirvana. Semuanya rapi kecuali tempat tidurnya yang mungkin tidak sempat ia bereskan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

"apa istimewanya? Kamarku juga bisa seperti ini"

"Nah, apa istimewanya"

Baekhyun masih penasaran. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol melarang semuanya hanya untuk kamar yang entah apa istimewanya ini. Anggap saja ini kesempatannya dan kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

Ia mendekati meja di kamar itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah polaroid yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun dapat mendengar teriakan Chanyeol tetapi dia terlambat.

Disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain piano saat pensi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, untuk apa sahabatnya ini repot repot menyimpan fotonya?

Meski ditahan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih penasaran. Ia mengangkat sebuah buku bercover merah cerah dari atas meja.

"Chan.. Untuk apa kau menyimpan fotoku sebanyak ini?"

Ekspektasi Baekhyun salah. Ia piker Chanyeol akan bertindak sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika ketahuan ingin masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol tadi. Laki laki ini malah berjalan maju, mendekatkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

 _I don't care, just keep me still standing right here_

 _Make me like Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh, losing my control_

 _Fake, fake heart, without sincerity_

 _Goodbye, huh_

* * *

Lelaki bermarga Byun ini semakin mundur hingga terpaksa mendudukan dirinya di atas meja. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kejadian saat percobaan membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang dulu terulang lagi

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Baek?"

"H-huh?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangannya terpaku pada mata besar Chanyeol yang berkilau. Demi apapun, ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki mata seindah ini yang bahkan mampu menghipnotisnya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk sadar"

"Apa mak—"

Kepala Baekhyun hampir terbentur dinding jika saja tangan Chanyeol tidak menahannya. Mata anak anjingnya masih sibuk berkedip meski objek pandang yang sedari tadi ia lihat sudah lenyap, dihalangi oleh kelopak matanya.

Baekhyun pasrah. Sejak pertama kali hal ini terjadi, ia membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Ciuman lembut Chanyeol yang bertransformasi menjadi lumatan yang menggebu gebu dan tangan yang awalnya menyelamatkan Baekhyun kini mendorong tengkuk laki laki itu untuk semakin dekat kepadanya.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju tempat tidurnya, merebahkan lelaki kecil itu diatas sana tanpa melepaskan lumatan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun yang sudah lama menanti jatuh cinta ini tidak ingin pasif begitu saja, ia mengalungkang tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mengembalikan ciuman yang lelaki itu berikan kepanya. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan sahabatnya pikirkan nanti, salahkan dia sendiri mengapa memulai duluan?

Ketika paru parunya sudah menggeliat meminta pasokan oksigen, Chanyeol dan Bakehyun melepaskannya. Berganti dengan kegiatan saling memandang satu sama lain.

Dengan napasnya yang masih tidak teratur, Baekhyun memindahkan tangannya menuju rahang lelaki diatasnya. Ia mengusap pipinya sebelum kembali menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Benar kata perempuan perempuan itu jika bibir Chanyeol sangatlah kissable, membuat candu.

"Apa kau sudah sadar, Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara Chanyeol menjadi lebih berat. Tatapannya semakin lembut, namun menusuk jauh kedalam mata Baekhyun. Membuatnya meleleh.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kamu benar benar tidak pernah menyadarinya? Padahal setiap hari kita selalu bersama"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka. Apa yang ia dengan pasti salah kan?

 _Tidak mungkin Park Chanyeol ini menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Ini pasti hanya akting._

"Kau hanya mengerjaiku kan? Kalah bermain truth or dare? Kalau iya, aku akan membantumu kok, tidak perlu berbohong seperti ini" ujar Baekhyun, menolak kenyataan.

"Heol, apa aku tidak terlihat serius?"

"Tidak. Sejak kapan kau serius? Wajahmu kan begitu begitu saja"

"Aish, ciuman tadi? Atau pelukan ini?"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Baekhyun yang masih dibawahnya. Membuat Chanyeol harus menumpukan beratnya di tumit agar tidak menimpa Baekhyun-'nya'.

* * *

 _Don't wanna start with just anybody_

 _I'm not the kind of girl who gives herself away so easily_

* * *

"Ya! Ya! Jangan menimpaku! Badanmu kan besar"

"Jadi cocok dengan badanmu yang kecil, begitu kan, Byun-ah?"

Melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang se dekat ini, Baekhyun menepuk pipi Chanyeol. Wajahnya masam, menolak pernyataan Chanyeol. Tetapi ia dapat merasakan pipinya yang memanas.

 _Kenyataan buruk apalagi sih ini? Byun Baekhyun, jangan mempemalukan dirimu._

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

 _HAH? APA?_

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Sedekat ini? Kau memang benar benar gila"

"Ya, aku memang benar benar gila karena bisa bisanya menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Tetapi aku serius"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Baekhyun, "maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Baekhyun-ah?"

Dan demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak memiliki persiapan apapun untuk ini. Seseorang mengajaknya untuk berpacaran? Di atas ranjang? Dengan keadaan sedekat ini?

Baekhyun terpaksa memungut sepihan gengsi yang berserakan di lantai kamar Chanyeol.

* * *

 _Let me see_

 _How you gonna treat me_

 _I ain't no easy_

 _Better think about it twice._

* * *

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Aku kan bukan perempuan perempuan yang mengejarmu di sekolah"

"Kau VVIP-nya, aku yang mengejarmu. Dan juga, aku akan membuatnya semakin mudah" seringaian Chanyeol menjadi penjelas nasib Baekhyun sekarang. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berdoa dalam hati bahwa besok pagi ia akan baik baik saja, masih dengan kulit mulus tanpa cacat yang sama.

Meski terdengar tidak mungkin.

Karena tangan besar Chanyeol sudah mulai menelusup masuk kedalam seragam Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun harap ia tidak harus repot repot menjelaskan apa kelanjutan kegiatan yang didominasi oleh Chanyeol ini.

Ngomong ngomong, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah berkata iya, sejak saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan liar ketika dulu Baekhyun mencoba diam diam masuk kedalam kamarnya.

* * *

 _I don't care, I can't say anything_

 _Make me like Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh_

 _Bla La La La stop talking, start doing_

 _Make me feel like Ooh Ahh_

-ooo-

Dan yang kedua adalah ChanBaek, Baekhyun's side. Buat yang ini enggak GS ya hehe. Tadinya mau buat rated m beneran cuman bener bener gak ada hasrat (?) untuk rated m jadinya gantung begini fsufsufsu.

Review? Thank you^^

P.S: Merry Christmas and Happy Newyear!

151224 / xo, hunhanest


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Love

Lost In Love

Oh Sehun – Lu Han

T

Angst, Romance

* * *

Lu's

* * *

 _Are we really breaking up now?_

 _Or is it just a short break, like we promised_

 _It seems like this is as much as I can take_

 _Why haven't I heard from you?_

* * *

Angin kian berhembus bersamaan dengan gugurnya daun daun yang berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Jatuh dengan tenang, mengikuti gravitasinya memukul tanah.

Ketika sebagian orang di taman ini mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan pasangan mereka, dia hanya bisa mengeratkan kepercayaannya kepada sesuatu yang sia sia.

Ia membiarkan pikirannya menebar ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu, sesuatu hal yang ia tolak mentah mentah untuk dipercayai.

Luhan menggeram, kini ia berbalik mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Menginteropeksi diri berkali kali, mencari kekurangan kekurangan sekecil apapun itu untuk diperbaiki karena mungkin kesalahan kecil itulah yang membuat pria itu memilih mundur darinya.

Segala sesuatunya terasa semu.

Tolong katakan kepada dirinya bahwa ini semua hanya sementara, Luhan bersumpah akan menunggu.

Dadanya kembali terasa sakit. Seberat ini kah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga? Yang dulunya pernah mengisi setiap hari di dalam hidup, membuat percikan percikan kecil yang enggan menghilang dari pikiran dan hati seseorang.

Dengan berat, Luhan menarik nafasnya.

Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak akan meminta lebih dari apa yang telah di berikan. Selama itu semua bisa membuat mereka tidak seperti sekarang. Rasanya kata berpisah begitu berat.

Hanya terdapat dua pilihan yang harus Luhan jalani. Membiarkan waktu menghapus segala memori tentang Oh Sehun di pikirannya atau mengejarnya sebelum semuanya benar benar hilang.

* * *

 _I love you, it's alright even if I have to wait forever_

 _I'll be smiling when you come back to me again_

* * *

Pernah dengar istilah _meet-cute_? Istilah yang biasa digunakan dalam film _romantic comedy_ -nya Hollywood dan novel novel fiksi yang sedang beredar luas ketika kedua pemeran utama pertama kali bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jenis pertemuannya dengan Sehun kala itu adalah sebuah _'meet-cute'_ , ia kira istilah itu hanya dapat terjadi di film dan juga buku buku fiksi.

Luhan yang sedang berlibur di Korea Selatan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan botol minumnya yang berguling sendirian di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki Myeongdong. Dengan bodohnya ia menabrak seseorang yang mengambil botol minumnya hingga mereka berdua sama sama terjatuh.

Ketika suara teriakan di sekelilingnya terdengar, laki laki rusa itu baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang telah ia tabrak adalah Oh Sehun, si aktor rookie tampan yang juga sedang terkenal di negaranya.

"Aku benar benar menyesal, maaf telah menabrakmu, Sehun-ssi"

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"Tentu, aku baik baik saja"

Lalu semua itu berlanjut dengan pertemuan lainnya yang tidak begitu menarik perhatian masyarakat mengingat Luhan adalah seorang laki laki.

Tetapi siapa sangka Oh Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan, membuat ia harus menbatalkan rencana liburannya menjadi rencana tinggal di Korea Selatan.

Dan semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Memang sebuah kesalahan ketika ia mengejar botol minumnya yang bergulir di jalanan, apalagi menerima Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang menjamin berpacaran dengan seorang artis adalah goals hidup yang menyenangkan.

Ketika Luhan tau kekasihnya yang lebih muda 4 tahun itu sedang berbagi kehangatan dengan perempuan lain di sebuah hotel, seharusnya ia menerimanya jika ia tidak mau ini semua berakhir.

Tch, Luhan mengusap kepalanya kasar. Tidak seharusnya ia kembali mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

Ketika siangnya berganti malam, laki laki rusa itu memilih menghabiskan waktunya menghadap langit malam.

Begitu sepi dan menenangkan pikirannya.

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

 _Aku harap kau bahagia tanpa aku_

* * *

 _I still can't accept the fact that you were the one who announced our separation_

 _I just want to take your words as it is_

 _What are you doing right now?_

* * *

Ia menegakan posisi duduknya. Matanya merah tetapi perutnya bersikeras untuk diberi sebuah makanan pagi.

Ya tentu saja hotel ini menyediakan sarapan, tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini? _No, he wouldn't._

Meskipun akhirnya Luhan menyerah juga dengan segala cacing dan organ yang bekerja sama disana. Mungkin makanan bisa meringankan bebannya, atau tidak.

Apa yang ia makan juga sebenarnya tidak begitu banyak, hanya omelet sayur dan secangkir espresso panas.

Ketika ia bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya, sesuatu hal muncul di pandangannya, mengenyangkan paginya.

Dia masih Oh Sehunnya, dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lebih lelah. Sebuah topi abu abu yang begitu familiar menutupi rambut coklatnya.

"Lu?"

Ketika Sehun hampir menyentuh permukaan kulit Luhan, dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Luhan masih tidak baik baik saja dan sekarang laki laki ini muncul di hadapannya, di sebuah hotel bintang 4 yang bukan gayanya.

Membuang pandangannya kearah lain, Luhan segera berlalu masuk kedalam lift. Masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu membuangnya. Baru pagi pertama setelah ia kembali dari China dan kini ia harus bertemu dengan laki laki yang pernah mencuri hatinya sekaligus mencampakannya.

Ketika suara bel pintu dan ketukan silih berganti terdengar, Luhan tau siapa yang ada di baliknya.

* * *

 _Right now, even though the sadness and your leaving is settling in slowly_

 _All I can think about is how good it would be if you came back to me_

* * *

"Luhan, kumohon buka pintunya. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar"

 _Bisakah kau diam?_

"Lu, ayolah. Hanya sebentar saja"

 _Oh Sehun, kumohon pergi_

"Luhan, aku.. tidak bisa seperti ini" suaranya terdengar lirih. Dengan berat hati Luhan berdiri lalu membuka pintu yang membatasi mereka.

"Lu, bisakah kita—"

"Cepat katakan, waktuku untukmu tidaklah banyak"

"Bisakah kita masuk dulu?"

"Tidak, kau bilang hanya sebentar tadi"

"Aish"

Mata Luhan sedikit terbelalak kaget ketika Sehun mendorongnya untuk masuk lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Meski sudah seminggu, ku harap kau tidak lupa jika aku adalah—"

"Aktor terkenal. Aku tau itu, Oh Sehun. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Tahukah kau ketika mengucapkannya, Luhan bersikeras untuk menahan perasaannya sendiri? Membunuh harapan harapan kecil yang tumbuh di hatinya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin meminta maaf"

Dan harapannya musnah. Kini itu semua terasa hampa, harapan harapannya bersama Oh Sehun seakan akan tinggal kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia gapai kembali. Semua janji janji yang mereka buat sejak setahun yang lalu hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Segalanya telah berakhir.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Lagipula itu juga kesalahanku, seharusnya aku lebih kuat saat itu dan bisa menerimamu, bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang aktor, tentu saja tidak bisa disamakan dengan yang lain. Aku benar benar minta maaf, Oh Sehun" Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya, palsu.

Luhan melanjutkan, "dan terima kasih atas segalanya, aku benar benar bersyukur bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu dulu"

Satu hal yang Luhan tidak tau adalah perubahan di wajah Sehun. Rahangnya mengeras. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan.

"Sudahkan? Kau bisa keluar sekarang"

"Tidak"

"Huh?"

"Bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin ku katakan"

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata rusa di depannya lebih lama.

"Bisakah kita mengulangnya?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya

"Mengulang semuanya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kesalahanku"

"Dan kau pikir semudah itu? Menerima permintaan maafmu setelah melihat kau berada disana dengan perempuan yang entah siapa itu? Mengabaikanku begitu saja? Kau pikir semudah itu bagiku untuk melupakannya? Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau muncul dan memintaku untuk kembali?"

"Lu.. Ya aku tau aku salah, dan apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau bisa menerimaku kembali?"

"Kau yang mencampakan aku, keparat! Kau yang meminta aku untuk pergi! Kau yang mengakhiri semuanya! Mungkin mudah bagimu yang mengatakannya, tetapi tidak untukku, Oh Sehun. Aku yang merasakannya"

Sehun berlutut di lantai kamar Luhan. Memegang tangannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bisa kembali kepadaku?"

Suaranya bergetar, Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Tidak ada. Jadi sekarang aku mohon kau segera pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak butuh apapun lagi selain itu"

"Lu.."

"KUMOHON OH SEHUN, TOLONG PERGI DARI SINI"

Luhan mengusap pipinya dengan kasar, ia tidak ingin menjadi laki laki yang lemah di hadapan Sehun.

Laki laki yang lebih tinggi itu akhirnya berdiri, melepas genggamannya.

"Baiklah jika itu memang bisa membuatmu lebih baik, aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu. Tapi bisakah aku melakukan 2 hal terakhir?"

"Terserah Oh Sehun, hal terpenting disini hanyalah kau yang segera pergi dari hadapanku" ujar Luhan, enggan menatap mata elang dihadapannya.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih atas satu tahun lebihnya, aku juga sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Aku harap kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, kau berhak mendapatkannya. Dan hal yang tidak boleh kau lupa adalah aku tidak akan pernah berharap untuk amnesia dan melupakan semuanya hal yang mungkin kau anggap bodoh ini. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Luhan menahan habis habisan air mata yang hampir tumpah ini. Bukan saatnya ia harus menangis, di hadapan Sehun yang masih menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik si laki laki rusa ini.

* * *

 _Why do I act so foolishly?_

 _The time that you have given me, was just the time to straighten out the distance between us_

* * *

Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Oh Sehun untuknya. Ciuman yang sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya. Memandang mata rusa Luhan yang berair.

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan"

Dan air matanya tumpah ketika Sehun mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

 _Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya aku baik baik saja_

Sehun tersenyum lembut sebelum berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu dan hilang dari hadapan Luhan, selamanya.

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun membalikan badannya, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal"

* * *

 _I'm not upset, because I believe that you'll look for me again_

 _This belief will strengthen my love for you,_

 _And give me the strength to live on_

-ooo-

151231/xo, hunhanest


End file.
